twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hybrid
I've removed the quote making it more difficult to hunt. There is nowhere in the book where it says that it's more difficult for non-venomous female hybrids find it difficult to hunt. When a vampire is hunting, it does not need to rely on its venom. Venom plays no part in the hunting process, only the changing process. I have removed the quote: "must breath in order to survive". This is completely untrue. Hybrids are immortal. This means they wont die unless dismembered and burnt. How can something be immortal, yet need something to survive? I've also removed the quote: "dexterity the same as vampires, falling slightly shorter". This has not been confirmed. In the book, Renesme seems to be able to run/play with complete ease, without the need to rest. Hybrid venom It is stated on this wiki that Nahuel's father recruited his three daughters and raised them in contempt of human beings. As they're reported as poison-less, considering their father's ideas and purposes, it is debatable that he would have any use for them. Ngebendi 08:51, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Well in Breaking Dawn Nahuel says that joham his father is creating a super new race of half human vampires. i think joham kept his 3 daughters just for a convience (you know those 3 hybrids may have special abilities) ★Crescent moon★ 08:55, July 17, 2010 (UTC) You've got a point. Ngebendi 10:23, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Chromosomal numbers and fertility While it is certainly fun to speculate, the chromosomal numbers of the various Twilight humanoids may not mean much. Human beings having a diploid set of 46 chromosomes, shapeshifters, vampires and hybrids of 48 (if it is acqually 48) may be just an example of chromosome number variability, with no further issue. Such a phenomenon is widely spread in nature, in at least three different cathegories I can think of (simple chromosome number variability in plants and animals, X0 sex determination mechanism in Drosophila and other insects and haplodiploidy in wasps, bees and ants). The first case bears most to this issue, and while I do not remember any plant examples - european boars and pigs show such variability; populations with 36 pairs of chromosomes and others with 38. Fully fertile 37-chromosomed female hybrids are reported. This might mean that hints for problems might be found deeper in the reproductive biochemistry and genetics of Twilight humanoids: whether the base pair arrangement on the chromosome allows for their pairing and crossing-over, whether the synaptonemal complex is finely enough tuned in the hybrids to allow for a proper distribution of the genome in the gametes. Ngebendi 10:06, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Erratic gender possibilities. "Hybrids can only be conceived through a male vampire and a female human, the chromosomal difference between the two species causing erratic gender possibilities." : What does this ''mean? Free to put it back, but please explain what it says when you do. Ngebendi 19:57, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Reverts I'm not a native english user, and the closest I came to the Twilight saga is having watched Eclipse (once) and reading the content of this wiki. Many an article on this wiki, however, need to be better wikified than they're now; meaning, among other things, that their language should be on par with that of wikipedia and other wikis hosted on wikia.com. I'm not talking just spelling and punctuation, but also syntax, paragraph and article structure - starting from terms being consistent throughout the whole wiki: to a smooth flow of concepts and exposition among sentences and paragraphs. As I said, I'm not a native english user, so my attempts to improve the articles on this wiki are just a first step - if you can get them in a still better shape, kudos to you. But, please, 'please', do not revert them back to their original state; too many articles on the wiki appear (at least to me, and my apologies to those who may get offended) as junior high school assignments done by an unwilling student who can't be bothered to get back to what he has written to correct it. Ngebendi 23:45, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hybrid scent The addition of an unregistered contributor: "A hybrid's scent is balanced between the human blood in thier system and the venom-based fludis. Due to the human blood in them they ther scent is as appealing as a humans but due to the venom-based fludis they alslo have the same sweet smell that vampires have. It can be speculated that the sweet smell that vampires full ones possess is due to the venon-based fludis." What does appealing mean in this case? Consider smelling a gym's shower room - male section. Ngebendi 21:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Outside Twilight section What all is the focus of this section? I was about to illustrate how the term "hybrid" is used in relation to vampires and humans in several other works, including ''Being Human and Stationery Voyagers, and the similarities and differences with Twilight. However, my edit was struck down hard when I divided Marvel and traditional folklore into two parts, and struck even harder when I so much as mentioned Underworld. I take it someone here must have really hard feelings between the two franchises? Anyway, I'll leave the other franchises off if it causes such a fuss. But what's the point of an "outside Twilight" section on the subject of Hybrids if we are too quick to pick and choose which alternate depictions are allowed versus not allowed to even be mentioned?—IvanRider 05:13, January 26, 2012 (UTC)